Possession
by yumeniai
Summary: I looked at the two boys in front of me and smiled. We were so similar. So similar, yet so different. Different, yet so, so similar.


**Possession**

**A KHR/YGO crossover Fanfiction**

**By Yumeniai**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! Idea's mine, the rest … not at all.**

**A/N: Some parts are definitely suggestive. Sort-of nudity, no heavy descriptions. A basic knowledge of both KHR and YGO needed to understand what is happening. Probably OOC (I don't know, tell me if it is), but no OCs. ****May be problems with consistency (once again, please tell me if you spot any). Plot? Sort of … I'm far from decent at writing, so please forgive any slight mistakes (though I would still appreciate being told of them). Please, no flames. Confidence issues are shit when you're a teenager. No swearing or cussing, done in Chrome's perspective (just in case that's not clear). Please enjoy? (Most likely not, but oh well …)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I looked at the two boys in front of me and smiled. We were so similar. So similar, yet so different…_

_Possessed. All three of us are possessed. Two willingly, one not so. Two rendered unconscious when the other took over, and one not so._

_Different. Different, yet so, so similar._

---

I had woken up that morning, in a warm house, wrapped in a blanket with a steaming cup of cocoa next to me. A boy had looked up, smiled at me, telling me that he had found me on the street and took me here to recover. I asked the date, and received an answer two weeks after the previous time I was aware.

"Do you know how long I've been unconscious?" I asked.

His musical voice replied with a beautiful smile, innocent and pure as … "You've been here for three days now."

"Oh … Um, excuse me for being rude, but who are you, and where am I?"

"Ah! You must forgive my manners; I'm Ryou, Bakura Ryou. You?"

"I'm Na-oh, I mean Chrome. D-Dokuro Chrome."

The boy reminded me of snow.

---

He told me I was in a town called Domino. When I asked about Namimori, he said it was three towns away. Three towns … privately, I wondered if Mukuro-sama had walked all those miles. Where he was now?

He answered my call, but told me nothing, insisting on mysteriousness that I found child-like. He did assure me that Ken and Chikusa knew of the situation and wouldn't be worried, for which I was grateful. I still worried for them, though. Without Mukuro-sama, the two were like lost children. Would they remember to eat? They probably would sleep

When I came back to reality, my current host was worried. He looked at me with large concerned eyes and I felt compelled to apologize.

He laughed and forgave me, and his laugh was echoed by Mukuro-sama's in my head.

---

I helped him around his house, and found that he lived alone. I stayed for another few days; it was the holidays and Mukuro-sama still did not want me to leave. The boy, however, left every evening … I would feel Mukuro-sama stirring within me at those times, but thought nothing of them.

If there was something about the boy that would endanger me, Mukuro-sama would tell me, or he would have a reason for the danger. My life is his, and I've accepted that. I accepted it a long time ago.

The days passed monotonously, and the boy met with some friends, invited them over to play a tabletop RPG game. I hid and watched, until Ryou-san spotted me and asked me to join, giving me a most beautifully crafted figurine. It was an exact replica, down to the detailing on my eye patch.

I was introduced to Mutou Yugi, Katsuya Jounochi, Hiroto Honda, Mazaki Anzu and Ishtar Marik. They were surprised at my indifference at meeting Yugi-san and Marik-san; they said something about them being 'the best duelists in the world'. I hadn't heard about it, so I kept silent.

The loud one (I thought of Ken) commented on my eye patch. I told him about the accident, and how my eye was surgically removed afterwards. He seemed sorry to have brought it up. I was relieved; I would rather have not shown Mukuro-sama's sign to strangers.

Ryou looked at me queerly. I wondered why; he hadn't seen under my eye patch, so it was fine … right?

---

I caught sight of something strange, as the others were leaving. The pendants that Ryou and Yugi wore flashed, and their facial features changed … but only slightly, visible to me only because of my illusionist's training. I clung to my trident as I tried to make out the words they exchanged, only to conclude it was in a different language and give up.

Once again Mukuro-sama stirred. He smiled mentally, cat-like, stretched and yawned. By then most of the others had already left. Only Ryou, Mutou-san and Ishtar-san were still there. I felt a mental tug and relinquished my body.

But I stayed conscious. Mukuro-sama thought this was important enough to waste his energy sustaining both of our consciousnesses? Maybe it was dangerous, and if one was knocked out he wanted the other to stay awake …

Mukuro-sama started speaking to the three, in that strange language that I suddenly could understand. And I understood more about the three as well.

Two were possessed. Or rather, all three were possessed, but the third was possessed by an illusion of pain and hatred. An illusion that would never be dispelled, living as a part of the boy …

I felt overwhelming pity towards him.

Another was a reluctant host, I learned. Ryou had been mistreated at first by his spirit. I let trust flow down my bond with Mukuro-sama, knowing that he could do whatever he wanted; he didn't need permission from his possession.

I was rewarded with his gentle smile, and his soft whisper of, "Dear, dear Chrome."

I listened intently to his conversation.

---

They spoke of ancient pharaohs, massacred villages, abuse, sacrifice, prophecy … it made my head spin. But Mukuro-sama didn't change my image to an illusion of him. I didn't question him for it. It isn't my place.

Then, abruptly, I was blocked. Darkness. Darkness … and shadows.

---

As soon as I woke up, I asked to use the phone. I rang Boss's house, but they were in Italy at the moment. Not wanting to waste Ryou's money on a long-distance call, I asked Boss's mother to pass on a message from me.

Ryou acted as if nothing happened, but I still wondered. The house looked a little … torn up. The furniture had more dents than the previous day, and when I took a shower that night, I saw I had a few new bruises. I wondered if Ryou did too.

The next day, I got a call from Boss, while he was still in Italy.

"Um … I heard from Mukuro about where you were. Is it true you've found some other illusionists?"

I blinked. "I don't think they're illusionists, Boss. They seem to be mages."

"Oh." I heard a discussion in my native Italian at the other end of the receiver. I wondered why Boss spoke Japanese to me. I wanted to practice my native tongue sometimes.

Boss returned. "Where are you now? I'm coming back soon. I'll come get you … uh, that's if you want me to of course! If you don't that's fine as well … Ah! Reborn! Sorry, Chrome, I have to go!" I heard a terrified squeak from the receiver.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep.

I blinked a few more times, before also hanging up on my end and going to find Ryou. If I was to be leaving soon, I should at least tell my host.

---

I got another call the next day. This time Boss was able to stay long enough for me to relay my current address to him, and he told me he'd be here sometime next week.

Ryou's possessed friends came over again, this time with a boy (man?) called Kaiba Seto. He looked at me condescendingly, and I blushed, before gathering my courage and smiling at him. Cheekily, I kissed the three of them on their cheeks, starting with Kaiba-san so he wouldn't be prepared. Mutou-san blushed so adorably!

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba-san asked, with what looked like a twitch on his brow. I giggled manically, mentally of course. Mukuro-sama smirked at me and patted my head mentally.

"I come from Italia. It is tradition, no?" I said, putting on a fake accent and smiling sweetly.

He 'harrumphed', and I got a sudden brainwave.

"Ah, you're the CEO of KaibaCorps, right?" I asked him.

He sneered as if it was obvious. I suppose it was.

I smiled, wider than what Mukuro-sama called my 'shy' smile. "Boss is coming next week, to pick me up. He's the future CEO of the Vongola Group. Would you mind meeting him?"

Mukuro-sama chucked at the back of my mind. "Kufufu, my dear Chrome, the Vongola will freak. Good job." I blushed. I liked getting praise from Mukuro-sama.

Back in reality, Kaiba-san glared at me. "If he would like a meeting with me, he will have to go through the normal channels." I sighed, and felt Mukuro-sama's questioning touch. I relinquished command over my body, again.

When I came to, a furiously blushing Mutou-san was looking away from me, Ryou had swapped with his spirit who was staring at me somewhat appreciatively, and Ishtar-san's eyes were wide, fixed firmly on my chest. Kaiba-san, to my amusement, was under me.

I blinked. Ah, it seemed that Mukuro-sama enjoyed … playing with them. I was straddling Kaiba-san's waist, and as I was still wearing my Kokuyo uniform … well, I don't wear shorts under my skirt, and that had ridden up. A slight breeze from a window somewhere brushed my bare chest.

At least I found the reason for their looks? I suppose it made sense; though Ken usually said I was flat-chested, that was because of a slight illusion Mukuro-sama had put on me when he gave me my organs, muttering something about 'beating back boys'…? Well, he'd removed the illusion now, though I wanted it back on again.

I smiled at Kaiba-san and stepped lightly off him, collecting my top from somewhere near the couch (what had Mukuro-sama done? Two of the buttons had fallen off …) and dressed myself.

In the recesses of my mind, Mukuro-sama cracked up in laughter at the look on Kaiba-san's face …

And his slight … shall we say problem?

Mukuro-sama proceeded to steer me out of immediate trouble, while telling me that a meeting was indeed secured for Boss when he came.

---

The next week or so passed in relative harmony I helped Ryou around his home, and even visited Mutou-san a couple of times in his shop. It's quite funny how he would always turn and blush whenever he sees me; I do find it rather endearing. It reminds me of Boss, which lead my thought processes to how he would react if Mukuro-sama did that to _him_. Hmm …

I licked my lips, and came back to a reality where I sat next to Mutou-san, whose eyes were wider than usual, and inching back from me, slowly but surely.

I laughed.

Those days … those days were so bright and full of cheer. They were some of my happiest memories away from Boss; memories of untainted joy.

---

Then I witnessed a shadow game.

Or rather, participated in one.

It was the day before Boss came, and Mukuro-sama was sleeping, back in his … I call it a cage, as it is hardly a cell.

It seemed that Ryou's other half, or his spirit as he liked to call it, was angry at Ryou. This, as I learnt, meant that another would suffer for the so-called transgressions that this Bakura-san deemed inappropriate. More often than not, as I was later told, these transgressions were nothing more than smiling at one who Bakura-san disliked.

This, as I was also told, included most of the population. In the world.

Alone, that would not frighten me. I did live with a constant presence that wants to rebirth the world by killing off the entire mob. But it was the power that Bakura had to separate souls from their bodies that alarmed me. Once again, merely separating the soul from the body would be simple, as Mukuro-sama proves again and again, but then inserting the soul into an inanimate object, leaving the soul without any chance of escape?

That was truly frightening, as in my opinion, that would be the only thing that could take Mukuro-sama away from me.

On that day, as Bakura-san _was_ angry, he wanted to 'punish' Ryou. In my opinion, Bakura-san was merely bored.

Mukuro-sama thinks it is stupid for me to still address Bakura-san with a term of respect. After what he did to me …

I'm not too sure why I do it myself.

I don't remember much of it, just overwhelming violet darkness that _cut me off from Mukuro-sama_. Darkness, darkness, eternal despair … I lost myself for seconds, minutes, hours …

Mukuro-sama told me afterwards I had only been gone for a few minutes. Differences in time/space continuums, or something.

My organs started disappearing. I don't remember coughing, but my hands were soaked with blood. I repaired myself as well as I could, but my own illusions were mere shadows next to Mukuro-sama's.

Shadows. Hah.

Bakura-san tried to entice me into a game. I refused and told him to _bring me back_.

He told me the only way back was to play his game.

I agreed, and he led me like a child through a game I did not know. Knives, to be dodged, to be thrown; bullets to be fired, avoided; a continuous battle of wits and weapons. Allowed to use any weapons in our arsenal, Mukuro-sama's trident was useful.

The various lessons I learnt with Boss, even more so, as I had learnt from him to use any weapon from bombs and knives to swords and guns. Even my own well-trained body became an advantage.

Illusions finally allowed me to win. My box-weapon was especially helpful. Bakura-san did not know I possessed such …

Talents?

Understatement. But he lost, and I did not press for an overly-cruel penalty game.

What I did choose, however, had Ryou laughing for hours when he finally returned to his body.

The picture of Bakura-san dressed in a Sailor Moon cosplay still hangs on the wall in Ryou's room, I am told.

I do not remember this. All I remember after I returned was Mukuro-sama's concerned mental touch, his haste in relieving me of my illusionary organs, him taking over my body to demand _what did you do_ _with her_.

My reassurance and resulting unconsciousness is lost to me.

When I finally woke up, my only thought to Mukuro-sama was _don't leave me ever again_!

He smiled sadly at me. _Yes, my dear Chrome. __**Forever**__. _

---

Boss's arrival was a relief. He was efficient, offering to pay Ryou for all the inconvenience that, in his words, "Mukuro must have caused with her … problem. No offense, Chrome, but Mukuro …"

Boss even offered to pay for any medical bills that might have resulted from Mukuro-sama's … activities.

Ryou blushed and asserted that it wasn't necessary, though Boss managed to convince Ryou to take some reimbursement for what he felt would surely include broken furniture and small children scarred for life.

I was mildly offended by Boss's lack of trust in Mukuro-sama, but also slightly amused. This thought turned somber when I realized that this may be one of the reasons Mukuro-sama was still trapped in his … cage.

Boss came with Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san. Lambo-kun was apparently now in Italy, receiving schooling at a Mafia-centered institute, while Reborn decided to stay in Italia and watch the mess that Boss would almost certainly make (in his words!) from afar, for once. Hibari-san was still in Namimori.

I was glad. Having any of them around _would_ result in property damage.

Boss met with Kaiba-san, at my insistence. It was a pleasant meeting.

Well, pleasant by Vongola standards.

This basically meant a lot of shouting, bombing of rooms, a venerable fortune in property damage, all of which Boss offered to pay for when all was said and done.

Which was taken out of Gokudera-san's and Yamamoto-san's paychecks later.

Boss and Kaiba-san concluded a series of quite complex deals, which I could not understand. Something about the release of a gaming console in Italia next year, as well as some notes on hologram technology?

I could not see why Boss bothered with the latter. Mukuro-sama and I could make far better illusions than any hologram could ever.

We didn't go to see Mutou-san, or Ishtar-san.

On the helicopter ride back to Namimori, Boss smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"We were so worried about you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

---

It was not even a year before I saw Mutou-san again. Such a tragedy befell him. And the lives of three children, one whom I had once dressed in a Sailor Moon cosplay were deposited into the hands of the Vongola.

But that is a different story, in a slightly different time, but definitely in a different country.

---

**A/N:** **This is a sort of prequel to a story I'm writing at the moment. It will also be KHR/YGO. The last snippet there was hinting at what it will be about.** **However, I am rather hesitant at the thought of posting it, so it'll be either a long while (or never) before it comes on. I'm not even sure if I like the idea yet.** **But I do have a chapter written already …**

**Urg, please tell me if you want a sequel thing? It will be in third-person, and concentrate more on Yugi than any of the KHR characters at first. KHR will be heavily involved though! **

**Grammar and spelling mistakes may be present here. If anyone spots any, please tell me? And if there's a problem with names etc, please inform me so I can change it in the sequel (if I ever write it…)**

**Oh, and how do you spell Xanxas? Like that, or Xanxus? I HAVE NO IDEA! HELP!**

**Erm … review, please?**


End file.
